Uzumaki y Uchiha
by Gina LD
Summary: Yaoi/NaruSasu/Mpreg. Minato Uzumaki conoce a Kyousuke Uchiha en una misión, surgiendo algo especial entre ellos. Diversos secretos y conflictos envuelven a ambos chicos que vivirán un romance prohibido. Resumen completo dentro XD
1. Prologo

**Notas:** Hola! Esta historia ya le subido a Amor yaoi y va por el quinto capitulo así que lo iré subiendo aqui frecuntemente hasta que le alcanze. La idea vino un día en el que leía un fic donde Naruto mencionaba que no quería ser abuelo muy pronto jeje aunque la historia será de los hijos de Sasuke y Naruto también habrá SasuNaru, cada pareja tendrá sus respectivos problemas y lios amorosos.

Naruto es propiedad del señor Kishimoto, yo solo ando usándolos para mis locuras.

**Género:** Romance - Drama - Humor (eso intentaré)

**Raiting:** T (porque de pronto se me ocurre ponerle un lemon XD)

**ADVERTENCIAS! ****Yaoi **(relación amorosa chico-chico), **Mpreg **(embarazo masculino), personajes algo **OOC**, **Lemon**, podría ser **incesto**.

**Parejas:** NarutoxSasuke - MinatoxKyousuke (personajes originales de mi creación) - MadaraxSasuke - NarutoxSakura entre otras que vayan apareciendo o me soliciten ¬_¬º

**Resumen completo:**

Han pasado muchos años luego de la culminación de la cuarta guerra, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde ese entonces. Dos adolescentes se conocen en una misión, surgiendo una tremenda rivalidad entre ellos que luego pasó a amistad y de allí a la atracción. A Kyosuke Uchiha le tenían rotundamente prohibido acercarse a los shinobis de la hoja, lo que le orillo a mantener en secreto su relación. Pero uno de los objetivos del joven Uchiha es vengarse de Konoha por "quitarle" a su otro padre…

¿Venganza o amor? Una dura decisión sobre todo si recibes consejos de alguien como Madara.

¿Qué pasará cuando sus padres se enteren del rollo en el que están envueltos?

* * *

**UZUMAKI Y UCHIHA**

**By Gina LD**

.-.

**PROLOGO**

.-.

Gemía. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus cabellos negro azulado se mecían con cada movimiento que hacía, aferrado a aquella roca mientras un hombre rubio detrás de él le embestía con desenfreno, luchaba en vano para evitar que sus gemidos se escucharan, el vaivén de las caderas continuaba nublándole en pensamiento. Ese no fue el motivo directo de su visita al rubio pero al verlo todo sudoroso mientras entrenaba, desnudo de la parte de arriba mostrando ese cuerpo super sexy no aguantó mucho antes de abalanzarse sobre él y el otro tampoco puso mucha resistencia. Un gemido agudo salió de su garganta cuando el rubio golpeó un punto en su interior.

-Ahh, allí… dale allí… -jadeó envuelto en una avalancha de placer.

-Sasu… ahhm me vuelves loco…

La voz enronquecida de su amante golpeó su oído excitándolo aún más, llevó una de sus manos a su propio miembro que se encontraba muy necesitado de atención, lo masajeó al ritmo de los movimientos de su pareja en su interior. Sintió con le asía fuertemente de las caderas dejándole rojizas huellas que sin duda luego aparecerían como moretones, pero no le importó, el rubio comenzó a jadear y a gemir con mayor fuerza a la vez que aceleraba su ritmo ya bastante salvaje. El final estaba cerca y ambos lo sabían, entregándose por completo a la pasión a al placer dejaron que sus cuerpos se descargaran alcanzando juntos el orgasmo. Sintió como el rubio sacaba su miembro de su interior y el semen se escurría de su entrada chorreando entre sus piernas, que las sentía como gelatina gracias a su reciente orgasmo. Sintió el peso de su pareja sobre él, seguramente estaba igual de cansado que él.

-Eh, Usuratonkachi...-hablar se le dificultaba ya que su respiración estaba todavía muy inestable. –No te apoyes tanto en mi… me vas a tumbar…

-Ok, ok –el rubio se separó de él sentándose en el suelo de aquella cueva, aquel lugar que se había convertido en su punto de reuniones secretas y único testigo del romance entre los dos shinobis. Él le imitó. –Debo admitir que no esperaba verte, Sasuke.

-Lo que ocurre es que… -Sasuke Uchiha dudó un segundo ¿Cómo le diría a su pareja algo como eso? Con lo que le costó a él mismo aceptarlo, seguramente el rubio no le creería.

-¿Sí? -el rubio trató de buscar su mirada con sus ojos azules.

-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo lo queda de la noche? –preguntó, necesitaba hacer tiempo.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, me encantaría pero podrían sospechar.

-Naruto, vamos, nunca te pido nada –Sasuke estuvo dispuesto a usar algo que no iba con su persona con tal de mantener al rubio consigo, así que le abrazó y acarició su desnudo pecho con una mano y restregando su cuerpo con el del Uzumaki.

-Me estas tentando, Sasuke –el rubio le correspondió el abrazo inclinándose para besar el pálido cuello del pelinegro, probó aquella piel blanquecina pasando su lengua en círculos, retocando aquellas marcas rojizas prueba de su pasión desbordada. El Uchiha se limitó a sentir las atenciones de su amante mientras su mente divagaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dar aquella noticia. Pero la voz de su pareja cerca de su oído le hizo volver a la cruda realidad. -Pero no puedo quedarme debo regresar a la aldea, creí que tenias entendido el porqué.

Algo en el pecho del Uchiha se retorció causándole un pequeño dolor. Sí, lo sabía y lo entendía; nunca le había molestado. Pero… tal vez tenía que ver con su actual condición, porque sentía una terrible necesidad de conservar al rubio consigo, de sentir que Naruto realmente le amaba, quería ser el único en la vida del rubio. Tragándose el orgullo, besó los labios del otro, un beso casto y lleno de amor.

-Quédate conmigo –suplicó Sasuke en un susurro a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del de ojos azules –por primera vez en tu vida, ponme antes que esa estúpida y malagradecida aldea en tu lista de prioridades, antes… que ella.

-Siempre has sido muy importante para mí, teme –Naruto pareció molestarse por su anterior comentario.

-¿Entonces porqué de esta relación? -los ojos negros reflejaron algo más que furia, era más bien… dolor. -Nos escabullimos como criminales para amarnos cada que tengamos oportunidad… yo he dejado de lado todo lo que era… pero tu…

-Eh, Sasu-chan -el rubio le puso un dedo en los labios indicándole que deja de hablar. -Yo no soy el único culpable de que las cosas estén como están. Cuanto me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo todos los días, que tengamos un hogar establecido en una casa de los dos, rodeados de las personas que queremos.

-Esta es tu oportunidad para demostrarlo –el Uchiha tomó aire antes de soltar la bomba. –Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

La cara del Uzumaki de principio era de sorpresa total, luego esbozó una sonrisa y soltó una risita que fue aumentando hasta que se convirtió en carcajadas.

-¿Sasuke, que cosas dices? –el Uchiha vio la incredibilidad en los ojos azules.

-Es verdad –dijo seriamente rompiendo el abrazo que compartían. –De dos meses más o menos.

-Pues yo te veo muy hombre-ttebayo –se burló el Uzumaki apretando el flácido miembro del azabache con su mano derecha. –Nunca fui bueno en las asignaturas pero con lo poco que sé de biología los hombres no podemos embarazarnos.

-Eso es parte del KekenGenkai del Clan Uchiha –Explicó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, no le estaba gustando la actitud de su amante.

-Debes estar bromeando. –Naruto levantó una ceja recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo del Uchiha examinando bien cada parte, como su buscara alguna falla –o es que tienes fiebre y estás delirando.

-¡Que es la verdad, Usuratonkachi! –gritó Sasuke quitando con un golpe la mano que Naruto había puesto en su frente para sentir su temperatura. -¡¿Cómo demonios crees que bromearía con algo así?

-Tranquilízate Sasuke –pidió el ojiazul –no puedes culparme por no creerte, es algo muy complejo-ttebayo.

-Lo sé.

Sasuke desvió la mirada mientras inconscientemente una de sus manos se posaba en su vientre todavía plano. El otro le miró aún analizando sus palabras y sus reacciones, entendía que Naruto no le creyera, pero muy en su interior tenía mucho miedo necesitaba del rubio, necesitaba que le diera su apoyo, justamente ahora se sentía patéticamente muy frágil cuanto sus sentimientos. Seguro sus hormonas estaban comenzando a hacer lo suyo, hasta hace unos momentos estaba muy feliz de que Naruto estuviera con él y le hiciera el amor y ahora… no sabía si lo que sentía era furia, dolor o miedo.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –preguntó Naruto sin mirarle –O cómo fue que… es decir, ¿Sabías que esto podía ocurrir?

-Claro que no sabía, Dobe –Sasuke suspiró –Madara y la Neko-obaachan me lo dijeron cuando comencé a presentar algunos síntomas.

-¿Madara? ¿Aún estás de lado de él? –Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¡NO! -se apresuró el azabache. -Yo solo lo busqué para que me explicara un par de cosas… después de todo, pude ser un demente pero es el único Uchiha y solo él podría ayudarme con mis dudas sobre…

-Espera -le cortó el diálogo -Algo no encaja en tu historia.

-¿De qué hablas? -Sasuke le miró extrañado entonces puso cara de pánico al darse cuenta de su garrafal error, y solo atinó a bajar la mirada. -Estoy diciendo la verdad sobre el embarazo y me gustaría tenerlo, un hijo es lo que siempre he querido y el que sea tuyo… es maravilloso pero necesito que el chakra de alguien me ayude, esto es como traer el Sharingan todo el día, consume mi crakra.

-Es completamente imposible que un hombre pueda embarazarse – dijo el rubio luego se puso de pie comenzando a buscar sus ropas, el pantalón del Uchiha estaba cerca de él, lo tomó y se lo lanzó a Sasuke quien lo atrapó. Naruto se vestía ante la mirada triste de los ojos negros –Y en el remoto caso que ocurra, por algún jutsu o lo que sea… tendría que llevarte a la aldea para que Tsunade-obachan o mínimo Sakura-chan te examinara. Uno: tú no quieres ir, dos: no creo que sea buena idea.

-Iría, Naruto. –murmuró el Uchiha. –por nuestro hijo iría a la aldea y ¿Por qué no es una buena idea que yo vaya? Antes te morías porque fuera.

-Escucha Sasuke-teme –Naruto ya vestido se puso de pie frente a él mirándolo a los ojos. –Nunca llevaría a un traidor a la aldea, soy el Hokage después de todo, protegerla es mi principal misión…

-Yo no haría nada contra Konoha -declaró el azabache.

-Me exiges que te anteponga a Konoha pero tú te dedicas a encubrir a alguien como Madara ¿No se suponía que está muerto?

-Naruto… -Sasuke no pudo mantener más la mirada del rubio y sus ojos negros se desviaron hasta el suelo, dejando que su cabello negro mucho más largo que en el pasado le cubriera el rostro.

-Si te llevara, no solo estaría arriesgando a la aldea sino a mi familia -el rubio suspiró -No es solo por lo de Madara, Sasuke, tengo un hijo y no quiero que crezca en una familia disfuncional, tu presencia en Konoha desataría un problema…

-¡Este también es tu hijo! -le interrumpió con la furia aflorando cada vez más, Naruto quedó sin palabras.

El Uchiha apretó los puños, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar ¿Por qué sus sentimientos le pegaban más fuerte ahora? Seguro las hormonas o algo por el estilo. Se sentía triste, decepcionado y dolido; de nuevo, salía a relucir quien era más importante para el rubio, si, lo admitía, cometió muchos errores en el pasado y pude que aún tuviera contacto con un demente que quiere destruir Konoha pero… él amaba a Naruto y tendría un hijo de este, estaba dispuesto a luchar por el perdón y por una vida juntos, ese era su anhelo secreto cuando fue en busca del rubio para darle esa noticia. Sin embargo, olvidó que Naruto ya tenía una familia, él era simplemente el amante, el otro, el que se mantenía entre las sombras sin que nadie más supiera de su existencia para colmo de males, era un hombre, un hombre embarazado, vaya desgracia. Su tristeza pronto se convirtió en furia, incrementada por el mutismo del ojiazul.

-¿Qué de nuestro supuesto amor?

-¿Amor? –el rubio soltó un bufido. –Dices que me amas, pero no lo demuestras con tus actos-ttebayo.

-¡Claro que te lo demuestro, Usuratonkachi! –Gritó el moreno -¡Estoy embarazado! Yo… yo no estoy involucrado en nada de lo que Madara trama… ¡hablo en serio! No puedo creer que no me creas.

-Es difícil creerle a un mentiroso. Recuerda quien me dijo que Madara estaba muerto –Naruto se inclinó a la altura del Uchiha que continuaba sentado en el piso de la cueva. –fuiste tú Sasuke y ahora que… de la nada ha resucitado. Y todo eso del embarazo… ¿no podría ser alguna trampa maquilada entre ustedes?

-¿Eso crees? –Sasuke apretó los puños, Naruto no le respondió pero pudo sentir cómo el Nanadaime se iba alejando de sí. –Cambiaste mucho luego que te volviste Hokage.

Uzumaki detuvo su andar y volteó a ver a su amante.

-¿O tu cambio fue por casarte con la perra de Sakura?

-No le llames así –el rubio frunció el ceño –Ella es mi esposa.

-No la amas, de ser así nunca vendrías por mi –dijo Sasuke ante lo cual Naruto soltó un suspiro, eso era muy cierto. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? Naruto, yo puedo sentir tu necesidad… cuando me tomas, cuando me haces el amor, siento que ella no te da lo que quieres…

-No, a ella no la amo -Naruto habló con voz fría mientras veía a Sasuke vestirse con rapidez, era la hora que ambos abandonaran aquella cueva y regresaran a sus vidas separadas. -le tengo un gran cariño, pero es la madre de mi hijo y mi hijo es muy importante para mí. No voy a arriesgar la aldea en la que mi hijo crecerá acogiendo al aliado de Marada. Y con respecto a lo de tu supuesto embarazo… calmémonos, para hablar de ello y buscar una solución donde…

-No -cortó el Uchiha mirándolo con las pupilas rojas, mostrando su KekenGenkai, dando unos pasos hasta llegar a él. -Ve a tu vida perfecta, ve con tu esposa y tu hijo, protege a tu aldea… pero -hizo una pausa -Nunca regreses a mí, porque el día que volvamos a vernos será el último día que Konoha gozará de paz y tranquilidad.

-Sasuke… -El rubio parpadeó perplejo -sobre el niño…

-Preocúpate por el que tienes en la aldea… porque a este no lo conocerás jamás.

-¡Sasuke!

El Uzumaki gritó cuando vio a su amante desaparecer en una voluta de humo denso, giró la mirada tratando de sentir si el chakra de Sasuke continuaba cerca pero no fue así. Enfadado solo atinó a golpear una roca con el puño descargando su frustración en ella, la cual se hizo añicos. Esperaba que el enojo se le pasara al Uchiha, aquello era algo serio que debían de hablar con tranquilidad sin que la furia les invada. La mención del Uchiha mayor le había sacado de quicio mientras que la mención de Sakura había enfadado a Sasuke. Luego un par de días regresó a su punto de reunión pero Sasuke no apareció.

Los días pasaron y pasaron los meses… Sasuke nunca regresó.

TBC...

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y Dejen review!

Saludos!

Gina.


	2. Capitulo I: El reto

¡Holas! Pues continúo poniendo los capitulos... el capitulo anterior no fue mas que un prólogo, este capitulo ocurre TRECE AÑOS DESPUES. Espero les guste ^^

.-.

_=La adolescencia es la etapa en la que nos creemos todopoderosos, inmortales e infértiles.=_

.-.

**CAPITULO I: EL RETO**

.-.

Era su primera misión como chunnin. Minato se sentía muy feliz porque su padre le dejara participar en algo tan importante como aquello, tanto tiempo esperando una misión de rango A y ahora… sentía algo de nervios. Al ser el único hijo del Hokage lo tenían hasta cierto punto sobreprotegido y de hecho durante la época en que era un gennin su padre solo le daba misiones de corta duración y no riesgosas, así que era la primera vez que se aventuraba tan lejos de Konoha. Por otro lado, se sentía presionado. Toda Konoha tenía los ojos puestos en él, esperaban que sobresaliera, que fuera un genio, solo por ser hijo del gran Uzumaki Naruto, aunque muchos decían que del Nanadaime sólo había heredado el cabello rubio y la torpeza para la teoría. Así que más le valía terminar con éxito la misión o su padre se decepcionaría de él.

La misión se oía sencilla: escoltar a un acaudalado empresario de la industria pesquera a unos pueblecillos del país de agua, según pudo entender para realizarle una oferta de trabajo a la gente de lugar. El motivo del alto rango de la misión era que esas zonas se han conocido por la existencia de muchas bandas de asaltantes y asesinos, sin mencionar que era una zona remota y poco explorada. Sinceramente, vaya valor del hombre en ir hasta allá.

-Tengan cuidado -escuchó la voz del hombre que con una lancha les llevaba a través de un lago, única forma de acceder a los pueblecillos -ahora nos vamos a adentrar a un pantano.

-¿Hay caimanes? -preguntó el cliente sacándole una suave risa al lanchero.

-No, solo que deben de tener cuidado con las ramas caídas -respondió.

-¿Seguro? -insistió el cliente.

-Los caimanes no es algo por lo que deba preocuparse -explicó el lanchero -sino los _Dragones._

-¿Dragones? -Minato no aguantó la pregunta.

-Son una banda de traficantes, la más violenta de estos mares -dijo el lanchero. -En cuanto entremos en el rio hacia el pueblo, espero que no hagan ruido o nos descubrirán.

-Bueno, para eso estamos nosotros.

Sin levantar la mirada de su inseparable libro, el peliplateado líder de la misión fue el que habló logrando al fin que el asustadizo cliente se relajara. Minato no estaba muy feliz de que Kakashi haya sido incluido en la misión, lo último que quería era tener a un niñera, a sus casi quince años se sentía lo suficientemente grandecito como para ello pero que más se le iba a hacer su padre era un exagerado. Tal y como el lanchero les había dicho, en cuanto ingresaron al pequeño rio y el motor de la lancha se apagó el silencio inundó el ambiente, siendo interrumpido solo por el cantar de algunos pájaros en la lejanía.

-Mantén los ojos abierto, Minato -le dijo el hombre de la máscara en su suave susurró. -¿lo has sentido, verdad?

-Lo sé, Kakashi-sensei -respondió, entornando los ojos color verde hacia unos árboles en específico para luego llamar a uno de sus compañeros-¡Hiromu! Hacia el norte…

-Entendido -el muchacho de ojos perlas giró la vista hacia donde el ojiverde señalaba -¡Byakugan!

-¿Qué sucede, sensei? -preguntó una muchachita de cabellos oscuros.

-Yuina, tú te encargarás directamente de Yamasaki-san -pidió el hombre peliplateado ante lo cual ella asintió.

-Son unos siete -murmuró el chico Hyuga, usando su doujustu. -Nos tienen rodeados.

-¿Parecen fuertes? -preguntó Kakashi.

-Solo tres de ellos -respondió Hiromu.

-¿Pasa algo? -el cliente comenzó a inquietarse ante los cuchicheos de los ninjas.

-No tema, Yamasaki-san -dijo Minato. -solo permanezca…

Antes de que terminara de hablar una serie de kunais fue lanzada hacia ellos, alertando a los shinobis que de inmediato entraron a la defensiva. Cinco de los aparecieron atacándolos de frente, los hombres eran de distintas edades y llevaban unas mascaras para ocultar su identidad, usan una espada para luchar y lo hacían muy bien. Pero para alguien con la experiencia de Kakashi aquello no era nada, sin embargo, Naruto le había pedido como un favor especial que supervisara el desempeño de su hijo frente situaciones complejas, así que él trató de no intervenir dejándole a los jóvenes el cuidado del cliente. Uno de ellos trató de ir hacia Yamasaki pero la hábil Yuina supo cómo contrarrestar el ataque de la espada usando una que se le había caído a otro bandolero, el Hatake sonrió bajo la máscara, la hija de Sai e Ino era muy buena pelando con armas.

-¡Minato! -llamó Hiromu -¡Los otros dos van tras Yamasaki-san!

Al hijo del hokage le tomó un par de segundos notar qué tipo de ataque era. No se traba de espadas o cualquier otra arma que habían usado los ladrones con anterioridad sino eran tres columnas de fuego parecidas a dragones que iban hacia la dirección del cliente y del lanchero, aún con un poco de retraso se movió rápidamente realizando sellos preparando un jutsu.

-¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!

La columna de agua se levantó desde el pantano formándose un claro dragón que se estrelló contra los de fuego haciendo que se esfumaran en una nube de humo. Minato tuvo ganas de saltar, ese dichoso justu al fin le había salido a la perfección; pero no tuvo tiempo de celebrar su logro, el que al parecer había usado el Katon pareció enfadarse porque su ataque fue neutralizado y se acercó a él con firmes intenciones de realizar una pelea personal.

-¡Minato, Yuina! Llévenselos de aquí -ordenó Kakashi al notar que entre tanto ataque la lancha estaba iniciando a hundirse. Acataron la orden y jalando a los dos hombres saltaron llevándoselos hacia lo arboles. Tres de los asaltantes tenían cierto conocimiento de ninjustu pero no el suficiente como para vencer a un chunnin y un jonnin, así que el chico Hyuga y Kakashi se encargaron de hacerles retroceder hasta que ellos mismos decidieron retirarse. No fue una gran pelea, pero mientras habían perdido la lancha.

-¿Están bien todos? -preguntó Kakashi y lo demás asintieron.

-Ellos son los dragones -dijo el lanchero mirando hacia el rio pantanoso -¡Malditos! Han hundido mi querida lancha.

-¿Cómo llegaremos al pueblo sin una lancha? -preguntó el de ojos color perla.

-Las aguas no están tan profundas -informó el lanchero - si nos orillamos podremos ir a pie, no estamos tan lejos.

-Pues ya que… -suspiró la muchacha. -¿Yamasaki-san, está bien?

-Claro -el hombre quiso reír -Este será el viaje de negocios más interesante que haya tenido.

-Entonces en marcha, antes que oscurezca -dijo Kakashi.

Mientras iban caminando el peliplata se acercó a Minato revolviéndole su cabello rubio oscuro.

-Felicidades, haz logrado completar ese justu.

-Sí, fue fantástico -sonrió con sus ojos verdes irradiando felicidad. -Nunca creí que lo lograría justo en un momento como ese.

-Fue muy oportuno.

-No eran tan peligrosos como se suponía que son los "dragones" -se burló el Uzumaki.

-Ese jutsu Katon ¿no te fijaste quien lo realizó? -preguntó el mayor.

-No, no en verdad. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada en especial -mintió Kakashi con su ojito feliz para convencer a su protegido. El cliente y el lanchero iban platicando con los otros dos ninjas adelantándose de ellos, Minato tomó impulso para alcanzarlos pero la voz de Hatake le detuvo -Hay que tener cuidado con esos _Dragones_, algo me dice que no usaron todo su potencial, el chakra de uno de ellos se sentía muy fuerte.

-¿Cree que se trate del que hizo el Katon? -indagó el rubio ojiverde.

-Muy probablemente, llegando al pueblo quiero que revisen los alrededores -respondió Kakashi haciéndole un gesto para que caminara más rápido y así alcanzar a los otros que ya iban varios pasos adelante. Minato miró hacia atrás frunciendo el seño, no notó quien hizo el Katon, pero uno de los asaltantes quería pelear con él, específicamente con él… ese, tenía los ojos anormalmente rojos.

— o —

El embarazo fue un verdadero martirio, tanto que le fue muy difícil salir con vida de ello. La Neko-obachan le advirtió que no todos los embarazos masculinos tenían un buen final, el temor de ella era que Sasuke, con apenas 18 años recién cumplidos, aún era relativamente joven para usar esa parte de su KekenGenkai. Al formar parte del ello, su embarazo consumía tanto chacka como cualquier otro jutsu; al principio no pareció ser mucho pero cuando estuvo de seis meses se sintió morir de debilidad, la única persona que le ayudó a salir adelante fue inesperadamente el mismo Madara, no solo proporcionándole el chakra que le hacía falta para vivir sino le dio su apoyo moral. A Sasuke le pareció muy extraño desde el principio y la posibilidad de que el viejo Uchiha lo estuviera ayudando con segundas intenciones era algo obvio, pero no rechazó la ayuda. En serio la necesitaba.

Su hijo nació a través de una dolorosa cesárea en una madrugada con luna en cuarto menguante con la ayuda de la mujer de los gatos (y Madara, que se negó a separarse de él) A punto de caer en la inocencia Sasuke fue capaz de cargar al que en ese mismo momento se convirtió en su único motivo para vivir. La piel del pequeño era tan blanca como la del Uchiha con pequeños mechones negros en su cabecita, debía admitir que se parecía mucho a él. De su otro padre, el pequeño había tomado justamente aquello que era la debilidad de Sasuke: los ojos azul cielo. Luego de debatirse mucho, le llamó Kyousuke. Extremadamente ruidoso como lo era el Uzumaki, el pequeño ojiazul les acusó muchos problemas a los Uchiha. El pobre de Sasuke ya estaba hasta el tope con las reprendidas de la mujer de los gatos.

-No lo pongas en esa posición, cuidado con la cabeza… la leche está muy caliente… ahora está muy fría… deja que llore para que desarrolle sus pulmones…

Oh, por todos los cielos si algo NO necesitaba ese niño era desarrollar más sus pulmones, prueba de ellos eran los gritos que pegaba cuando se demoraba unos segados en darle la mamila. La mujer siempre acaba diciendo:

-Por algo los hombres no deben tener bebés.

En fin, no permanecieron mucho tiempo con la Neko-obachan, principalmente porque ambos eran fugitivos, criminales de clase S, buscados por todo el mundo con o sin vida. El Uchiha mayor ya había fingido su muerte dos ocasiones, así que gracias a él, Sasuke también desapareció del mapa y se creía que había muerto.

Lo cierto era que se habían refugiado en una aldea perdida en el país del agua, lugar donde crecieron al pequeño Kyousuke. Quizás se debió a la larga convivencia que tuvo con Madara, quien sabe, pero antes de lo que pudo percatarse Sasuke acabó en la cama del Uchiha mayor volviéndose amantes. El viejo Uchiha se comportaba como el padre perfecto frente a Kyousuke tanto que para disgusto de Sasuke, su hijo lo conoció como otro padre.

Todo parecía ir bien, el ojiazul no tardó en aprender las mañas de los Uchiha suplantando su inicial carácter. Kyousuke se volvió un niño serio y algo reservado, pero muy amable y educado. Aunque solo bastó una chispa para que estallara dejando ver en claro que era hijo de Naruto Uzumaki, esa chispa fue la entrada a la adolescencia, el chico de sólo 13 años se convirtió en alguien impulsivo, terco, muy obstinado y con una repentina idea de "proteger" a la pobre gente del pequeño pueblecillo donde vivían.

Lidiar con un hijo adolescente es la peor pesadilla de todo padre. Y en esos momentos Sasuke sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar, su hijo permanecía a unos pasos de él desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Por última vez -habló con voz autoritaria dejando que su Sharingan saliera a relucir para dar más énfasis a lo que iba a decir. -¡NO! Y de nuevo… NO tienes permiso para juntarte con esos chicos ¡Son una bola de bandoleros!

-Son mis amigos -le refutó su hijo elevando su voz y frunciendo el seño. -Y no son bandoleros. La laguna está repleta de gente mala, nosotros protegemos a las personas que la cruzan.

-¿Gente mala? -Sasuke levantó una ceja. -Yo diría que solo buscan una excusa para la violencia.

-Eso es porque no me dejas ser un shinobi de verdad -el adolescente se dio la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar aquella estancia. -Kirigakure (Aldea oculta de la niebla) está muy cerca… fácil podría ser un ninja de allí.

-Sabes el motivo de eso.

-¡Ah pero claro! -el muchachito azabache se enfureció aún más haciendo aparecer también esos ojos rojos cuando se giró hacia su padre. -¡Todo esto es por TU culpa! ¡Yo soy el que paga todo! ¡Mi vida sería mejor si Uzu…!

-No me hables así, que soy tu padre -le reprendió Sasuke cortando a su hijo antes que mencionara aquel nombre.

-¡Uchiha Kyousuke! -intervino una tercera persona entrando a la estancia, dos pares de ojos rojos se dirigieron hacia el recién llegado. El menor supo que su _padre_ estaba enfadado, era muy raro que Madara le llamara por su nombre completo siempre era "Kyou" a secas, bajó la cabeza al recodar lo que le había dicho a su papá. Antes que alguien más pudiese decir algo Madara habló: -Kyosuke, ve a tu cuarto, hablaré con tu papá.

El adolescente asintió resignado y se dio la vuelta totalmente enfadado para salir de aquella estancia y dirigirse a su cuarto. Sasuke fulminó con la mirada al Uchiha mayor antes de dejarse caer en el sofá sobándose las sienes, el otro se sentó junto a él pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

-Tiene razón -musitó Sasuke recostándose en el abrazo del otro Uchiha -Él crece en estas condiciones por mi culpa…

-No tiene derecho de reclamarte nada -Madara se inclinó depositando un suave beso en la frente del menor -le has dado todo lo que ha estado a tu alcance, pero por otro lado… creo que eres muy estricto con él.

-Solo no quiero que ande de bandolero, estamos de encubiertos, podría…

-Entiendo tus preocupaciones y también a mi me preocupa que nos descubran pero no puedes culparlo por que quiera desarrollarse como ninja, estar rodeado de civiles es frustrante, es normal que busque motivos para ser quien es… es un Uchiha, una familia que siempre ha destacado en el mundo shinobi. No puedes negarle que se convierta en ninja. Su sangre le pide acción.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga? Vivimos en una aldea de civiles refugiados de la guerra… nos buscan todas las aldeas ninjas. Solo por ser Uchiha podría meterse en problemas, si es que no lo ha hecho.

-Creo que le bastará con un objetivo.

-¿conquistar el mundo? -dijo. Golpe bajo para el otro.

-Sasuke…-le miró con advertencia el otro no hizo ningún gesto de inmutarse. -Deja que hable con él.

-No lo involucrarás en tus planes -dijo en tono de advertencia.

-No, claro que no. Solo creo que sería interesante para él entrenar un poco más sus ninjutsu… algo simple -Madara rió al ver la expresión furibunda de otro Uchiha. -O puedes continuar batallando con sus salidas nocturnas con ese grupo de pandilleros.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio pensado bien qué hacer. No le parecía buena idea que su hijo estuviera trabajando para "el nuevo Akatsuki" o como sea que se llamara, sabía que Madara tenía perversos planes, algo en lo que él había jurado no meterse. Por eso se instaló en aquella aldea de civiles refugiados, tal y como dijo el Uchiha mayor era algo frustrante ya que debía de actuar como si no fuera un ninja, entrenaba muy poco y su hijo tenía conocimientos muy básicos de ninjustu, si se ponía en lugar de su rebelde hijo era de esperarse aquello. Aún así…

-No te preocupes -Madara le acarició una pierna subiendo lentamente, Sasuke fulminó con la mirada aquella mano pero no objetó. -Yo le supervisaré y prometo que no le voy a involucrar en mis planes.

-Debo estar loco para confiarte a mi hijo.

-Sabes que lo quiero como a uno mío.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, el otro se acercó besando sus labios lentamente. Sasuke abrió la boca dejando que Madara se deleitara metiéndole la lengua saboreando su boca, sintió cómo el otro Uchiha lo iba atrayendo cada vez más con una de sus manos en su pierna y la otra bajando por su espalda hasta tocar las firmes nalgas de Sasuke quien soltó un quedo gemido separándose de su amante.

-¿eso es un sí?

-De acuerdo… pero no me toques -golpeó la traviesa mano quitándola de su cuerpo -No en la sala.

-Eres algo injusto Sasu-chan -el hombre mayor rió ante la molestia del otro, que simplemente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la recamara que compartían.

-Habla con él… -pidió el azabache menor.

-Para eso esperaré a que regrese…

-¿Qué?

-¿realmente creíste que fue a su habitación? -preguntó Madara alzando una ceja. Sasuke respiró hondo.

-Cuando lo atrape -dijo -quedará castigado por lo que resta de su vida… y esta vez colocaré un sello a esta casa.

Madara negó con la cabeza divertido ante las reacciones ariscas de Sasuke, fastidiarle nunca dejaría de ser interesante. Se levantó dispuesto a seguir a su deseable pareja. Sasuke no había dicho ni expresado nada, pero él estaba seguro que sospechaba del porqué del cambio en el comportamiento de Kyousuke, ya que sus rebeldías comenzaron a ser drásticas luego de que supo que el famoso Nanadaime Hokage era su otro padre.

— o —

Sin importarle meterse en más problemas de los que ya estaba metido, Kyousuke Uchiha salió de su casa por la ventana de su cuarto. Ya había oscurecido cuando llegó a su casa lo cual hizo que su papá se enfadara de verdad. Ahora eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y corriendo se dirigió hacia la casa del que era su mejor amigo. Al llegar a la casa, llamó a la puerta y la mamá de su amigo le dijo que fue a realizar unas compras de último momento, frunció el seño preocupado, durante las noches el pueblo era muy peligroso. Buscó a su amigo por las tiendas de la aldea pero no le localizó, justo cuando comenzó a alertarse divisó al chico en cuestión.

-Hey, Daichi -llamó a su amigo, un jovencito de su edad castaño y ojimiel. -¿Qué haces paseando tan tarde…?

-Nada, solo iba por un poco de leña -sonrió el ojimiel -tranquilo no fui solo.

En ese instante el Uchiha se percató de que efectivamente su amigo no iba solo, miró analíticamente al joven rubio de ojos verdes que iba junto con Daichi.

-Sí, yo le acompañé -sonrió el rubio antes de continuar hablando.

No escuchó lo que el rubio decía, tan solo se dedicaba a examinarlo con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos azules se toparon con la banda ninja. Oh sí, sabía que lo había visto antes, ese tipo era un shinobi de la aldea de la hoja. Era la persona que venció a su técnica Katon.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre forastero? -inquirió con mirada fría. El rubio parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con que le haya llamado "forastero".

-Kyou no seas tan malo con él -pidió el ojimiel reconociendo la mirada del Uchiha, esa mirada que ponía cuando quería retar a alguien.

-Soy Uzumaki Minato -respondió el de ojos verdes con orgullo.

-¿U…Uzumaki? -el azabache se sorprendió pero supo cómo ocultarlo con indiferencia, había aprendido bien de sus padres. -¿Eres… familiar del Hokage?

-Soy su hijo -Minato miró con desconfianza a aquel azabache.

-Que interesante -el Uchiha esbozó una rara sonrisa. -Tú y yo…tenemos un asunto pendiente. No perdonaré que hayas detenido mi Katon.

-¡Imposible! Tú eres…

-Esta vez, la pelea será en serio -concluyó el Uchiha al tiempo que sus pupilas se volvían de un color rojo sangre con un par de puntitos negros, haciendo que se vea más amenazador.

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron de la impresión quedando en una pieza cuando reconoció el diseño de los ojos del muchacho que le retaba. Así que no había sido su imaginación, ese muchacho de cabellos azabaches poseía el doujustu que sólo había visto en Kakashi. _El Sharingan. _Miró con detenimiento al que le retaba ¿de dónde había sacado esos ojos? Hasta donde sabía el sharingan pertenecía únicamente a un antiguo clan de Konoha que se extinguió hacía más de diez años.

-¿Qué dices, Uzumaki? -insistió Kyou. -¿Te atreves a enfrentarme?

No recordaba cual era el nombre del clan, pero estaba seguro que eran traidores de Konoha. Su responsabilidad como chunnin de la hoja era informar a la aldea de su descubrimiento. Pero mientras, no dejaría pasar el reto de ese altanero azabache. Le enseñaría quien era Uzumaki Minato.

TBC

**Notas**: ¿Y bien? Si, ya se… fue malo. Por si no quedó claro… Kyousuke Uchiha tiene 13 años y Minato Uzumaki tiene 14, casi 15 y acaba de convertirse en chunnin en cambio Kyou, sabe ninjutsus pero no es ninja de alguna aldea. Con respecto a la futura pelea... les diré que no esperen mucho de ella, en realidad no me quedó muy bien T_T emm... pondré el siguiente lo mas pronto que pueda.

Que estén bien, ¡Saludos! Gina.


End file.
